Project: Night Fox
by BlakDawn
Summary: Project: Night Fox was a unmitigated success, it may have taken 25 years but he had done it, of course there are others who think he shouldn't have.


AN: can I make it quite clear, I like the Pokemon games (not the anime so much) and DO NOT hate Pokemon, this is simply because I haven't found anything quite like this on this site. Please only flame for the usual things. And BTW it's been ages since I played sapphire so don't blame me for using Pokemon that didn't appear there. 'nuther thing I noticed, Hub One is where the department store is, K?

B. L. A. C. K. Dawn Industrial Technologies

Hub One

The man quickly ran up the black steps, eager to escape the rain that lilycove city was famous for in the warm dryness of the foyer. Once inside he removed his mac and shook his head, his shoulder length hair whipping around like a tornado was in it. Over the speakers he heard the emotionless tone of the advisor

"_this is a Pokemon exclusion zone, please hand in any Pokemon, held securely within pokeballs, to the Pokemon holding desk, located to your left, anyone found to be in possession of Pokemon or pokeballs inside this hub will be subject to immediate arrest and prosecution"_

The attendant nodded sleepily at him, waving a greeting and jabbing his thumb in a way he had never understood. He continued into the central reception, which was a huge custom built room, with general enquires to his immediate left and the BDIT shop just ahead with complaints and customer services on the other side.

Beyond these was employee only which featured ticket machines and imposing guards armed with fully automatic assault rifles and powered battle armour, only instead of tickets it was your 'Operator' wireless server terminal. Which provided, as it said in the name, wireless server integration to the central servers. He made his way up, moving his sleeve to show the touch screen, he placed it on the scanner which lit up a small green light, he then moved forward, the security guard nodding at him as he passed, behind their bulk was about 25 lifts, each one looking precisely the same, and indeed, 24 were. One wasn't, it looked the same and worked the same as any other, except for the button to level 69, which was a running in-joke, as all it did was simply close the door.

The man got inside that lift and calmly waited for the door to close, once they were he pulled out a small key and inserted it into a tiny crack between the metal sheets and turned it, immediately a fake wall was raised on the other side of the lift, containing around 20 button. He settled on pressing the button marked 'labs' the computer beeped in recognition and the lift shot down, stopping some 20 seconds later it deposited him on a long corridor, metal doors stood a precise intervals on the unadorned walls. This would have given the corridor the illusion of going on forever, but at the end was a door, guarded by two soldiers and made of an almost black metal.

the man almost ran to the door pausing only to give his thumb and iris scan for verification, the computer beeped once in recognition and the door slide open with barely a sound, admitting him to a large room, of about 20 metres by 20 metres. The harsh, unforgiving industrial lights were still on, and a low rustling of papers indicated that someone was in the room, as he approached the first bank of computer the figure of a scientist kneeling and peering into a cupboard became apparent, the man waited for several seconds, before tapping the scientist on his shoulder, the scientist growled unexpectedly and continued searching the cupboard

"Matthews if you interrupt me once more..."

"I'll make sure to tell him personally" the man's voice had a dead quality, as if coming via a voice transcoder. causing the scientist to jump, stand up and turn around in around 3 seconds, which was an impressive feat for the scientist. He nodded to the man.

"director," the man, known as the director smiled thinly

"chief researcher Jones," he peered at the man's haggard form "have you been up all night?" the scientist checked his watch before guiltily nodding

"fine, just try not to do it again, did the 'research fervour' take you again?" the scientist just nodded sheepishly

"is the 'patient' ready?" the scientist moved to a computer screen and looked at the results before closing the window

"as expected, sir and well within the specified parameters,"

"is it asleep?"

"drugged," the director nodded and moved towards the medical bed, ignoring the mass of equipment surrounding it and concentrating on the 'patient', a gardevoir, who was unconscious, but even then, as he drew nearer her thin frame, she shivered and attempted to draw her legs hear to her chest. The director paused and almost smiled at the sight.

"the patient is secured?"

"of course sir, her powers have been dampened,"

"good, good. Prepare to wake her up," the scientist only nodded and tapped few buttons on his keyboard nervously

"now," the scientist sighed and pressed enter, a flood of nano-bots went through the gardevoir's body, efficiently removing every trace of the tranquillizer in her body, she gasped, her eyelids fluttering slightly as her eyes adapted to the harsh lighting of the room, before settling. She then took in her surroundings with wide eyes before settling on the dark man in front of her, he tried smiling but it came out more as a grimace.

"hello, to spare any awkwardness you are to be the first step in the singularity project. Now are the nodes in place?"

"sir,"

"excellent," the director then walked to a walk in cubicle, big enough only for him to be standing, he then placed paper thin black disks on his arms, he twisted them a bit before smiling slightly and nodding, the scientist nodded in return and depressed some buttons, the cubicle was suddenly awash with red light, it remained like that for a second before the computer gave a status report

"_psyche amplification: online, adaption: complete. Primary neural blockers: online. Power input: nominal and stable_" the scientist nodded at the director as the computer gave the report, the director nodded back before lifting his right hand, to the gardevoir's surprise and the director's glee, the Gardevoir's right hand was lifted as well, he then grinned and closed his hand for a second, bogh the scientist and the gardevoir were taken aback when a glass vial was lifted, albeit wobbly and placed back down.

"shut down," the whirring and automated readouts from the computer died down as the director climbed out of the small compartment, he removed the black disks slowly, trying to avoid pulling out hairs, his face still contorted with pain, every so often, but he eventually got them off, he then brushed off his suit and looked at the scientist

"5 years, it finally worked," he allowed himself a large grin before returning to his business-man exterior

"obviously due to the sensitive matter of the experiment I expect the gardevoir to be terminated as soon as after-experiment testing is complete,"

"of course sir," the director the swept out of the lab, leaving the scientist in his thoughts.

The lift doors opened with a loud ding, specially programmed for his lift floor, as he was often deep in thought and could stand their for half an hour before realising where he was. As such he marched out of the lift the second the doors opened to his office, the 6 guards snapped to attention, eager to impress the director, even if he ignored all of them, pushing open the doors into his private domain, the entire room was flooded in harsh industrial florescent lighting. He sat down at his reinforced desk, idly twirling a pen in his hand before grabbing a remote he pressed the power button and the huge tv turned on, showing a Pokemon demonstration match, he then turned it over to the news

"and now the business news,"

"thanks Donny, fears were growing today for the 1600 workers on the dawn horizon rapeseed farms, after hears agriculture hoenn division posted worse than expected losses totalling some 2.6 million pokedollars, following the unseasonal storms 3 months ago. market analysts say that the fallout would have been a lot worse, but a strong 4th quarter result is expected from B. L. A. C. K. Dawn tomorrow. Also today LiirHral corp. made a surprise offer for the struggling sinnoh poketch company, which last week posted its 6 successive loss. Neither company was available for comment though poketch posted a message on its website saying that 'in light of the recent downturn poketch will be willing to look at any serious offer made to it'. In the markets today, the Hoenn industrial index fell 50 points to 2293, the hoenn junior fell 13 points to 1256, the Kanto 100 rose 37 points to 3967, the JNCSE rose 9 points to 1874, the unova amalgamated rose 56 points to 956, the fiore index fell 78 points to 576. the FTOVSE rose 47 points to 10897."

AN: so how was it? A little bit businessy, but that's how I roll

for anyone wondering:

B.L.A.C.K.: Belshir robotics, Largo enterprises, Artemis investment, Corrhol aerospace and Kingsley munitions

JNCSE: Johto news corp. stock exchange

FTOVSE: financial times overview stock exchange.

Any question just PM or review, they will get answered.


End file.
